Illusion
by MidnightCharm
Summary: After Max starts dating a boy she meet online she is very surprised that they seem to be perfect for each other. Will this boy be Max's dream or will he lead her to her worst nightmare?


**Hello this is my first story on fanfiction. I hope that everyone likes it :) Oh just as a reminder in this Chapter Max has a perfectly normal life and she hasn't been hardened by time in the school. The first part is in a chatroom and spelling issues are intended. If you read the first version of this story let me tell you this is completely different. I completely changed the storyline but I kept the same name. I don't own any thing in the story expect for the plot and my characters. **

* * *

_*Hawk_971 entered that chat room*_  
Hawk_971: Heyyyyy how is everyone? :D  
Bluebird: Sup hawk how was that test? I bet you failed :p  
Hawk_971: Oh thanks blue your faith in me is astounding... oh and I got an A... just saying  
Unicorn438: Hey hawk, im doing good  
Watermelon991: How ya doing Hawk. I haven't talked to you in like forever.  
Hawk_971: Im fine thanks :)  
Hawk_971: Is surferboy here?  
Surferboy180: hiya hawk how have you been?  
Hawk_971: goood  
Bluebird: *kissy noises*  
Watermelon991: *cough* get a private chat *cough*  
Hawk_971: Oh shut up guys :l  
Surferboy180: Hey hawk we still on for the movies tonight?  
Hawk_971: of course what time?  
Unicorn438: Wait do you guys know each other irl?  
Hawk_971: nope we are meeting tonight  
Surferboy180: meet me around 10:00 outside the old theater downtown.  
Watermelon438: hawk how do you know that surferboy isn't some 63 year old eating dountnuts?  
Watermelon438: in all seriousness that's not safe to meet him  
Hawk_971: I know. But I trust surferboy he isn't some 63 year old weirdo :p.  
Surferboy180: How does 10:00 sound hawk?  
Hawk_971: good  
Watermelon438: hawk come on... your my friend and I don't want you to get hurt by some random guy  
Watermelon438:spamspamspamspam Watermelon438:spamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspam  
Watermelon438:spamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspam  
Surferboy180: come on stop it  
Watermelon438:spamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspam  
Watermelon438:spamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspam  
_*Surferboy180 has invited you to a private chat room*_  
_*You have accepted Surferboy180s invite*_  
Surferboy180: sorry about hawk...  
Hawk_971: no its fine not your fault.  
Hawk_971: on a lighter note ill need to know what you look like so ill find you in the crowds  
Surferboy180: oh ok well Im pretty tall about 6"2'. I have short golden blond hair that sweeps across my forehead and I have aqua eyes. What do you look like?  
Hawk_971: Im about 5"8'. I have dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes.  
Surferboy180: you sound beautiful 3  
Hawk_971: thanks  
Hawk_971: Oh I gtg l my sister wants on and I need to get ready for meeting.  
Surferboy180: oh wait... whats you name. Mines Dylan. Dylan Gunther-Hagen  
Hawk_971: Max. Maximum Ride  
*_Hawk_971 has left the chat room*_

Max P.O.V.  
I clicked log off and spun around to face my sister. She poked me in the chest and squealed, "Oh you like him!" I rolled my eyes and pushed her off of me. "Ella, really I'm just meeting him." I said, "and I need to get ready." Ella's face changed. "Wait, your meeting him?" "Yes, I am. I need you to tell mom that I'm with J.J and Tyler." J.J and Tyler are my best friends. We met when we were in Arizona Elementary Prep School or A.E.P.S. for short. "Why should I tell Mom that?" She asked with a sly grin. "Ella really, come on. Please," I pleded. She put out her hand and looked at me expectantly. I grudgingly placed ten dollars on her open palm.

"Okay", she said after glancing at the money, "I won't tell her, under one condition." She lifted one finger, "I get to choose your outfit, do your makeup, and you hair." I groaned in defeat. Okay I really don't mind my fifteen year old sister choosing how I look to meet has a much better fashion sense than I do. She smiled and pushed me in the direction of our shared bathroom. "Go take a shower while I get your outfit together." I quickly stripped off my school uniform, it was Friday so I wouldn't have to wear the uncomfortable skirt and top till Monday.

I jump into the warm spray of water and pushed my head under. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner. I then worked it into my dirty blonde hair. I rinsed my hair one more time and leave then shower. I wince as I step into the cool air. I quickly wrap a fluffy towel around my midsection after rubbing the water off my arms and legs."Max! Get out of the bathroom I need you to get your clothes on," she yelled through the door. "Coming!" I replied.

On my bed she had my outfit layed out. It was a plain black dress with a rounded collar. It cut off around above my knees. There were a pair of white three inch heels and some skin color hose. I dropped the towel and slipped the tight dress on. "You look casual but fancy, I love it," Ella commented, "Now go sit in the bathroom. It is time for hair and makeup."

After about an hour of work Ella allowed me to look in the mirror. I was pleased with the reasults. My eyes were framed by dark, thick lashes. My eyeshadow was light brown and the crease of my eyelid was a dark brown. My lips were a light pink with a clear gloss on them. My hair fell in soft waves behind my shoulders."You did a good job Ella," I told her happily. I put the hose on and slipped my white shoes on. "Bye," I said on my way out of my bedroom.

I walked down the stairs and waved bye to my mom. She said bye quickly and then did a double take. "Max? You look nice tonight, who are you meeting tonight," she wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed, "Mom,really? I'm just meeting J.J and Tyler." She accepted the excuse and waved me off saying she had to do work. She owned a vet clinic right outside of town.

I sat down in the front seat of my convertible and backed out of my driveway. I won't lie, my family has money. My mom won the lottery for fifty-six million dollars a few years back. I stopped at the gate that guarded my neighborhood from the rest of the community. I waved at the officer and he opened the gate.

The drive to the theater is about only about ten minutes and believe me I was nervous. I have dated a few times but not to anyone that I reallly liked. I felt like Dylan and I really had a connection. I mean, come on I haven't even met him but I already like him a lot.

I park in the lot behind the theater. I had butterflies flying all inside me, as I walked to the front of the theater. The lines at the ticket counter were horrible. I stood at the back of the line and waited. "Max!" I heard. I turned towards the sound, and I was surprised. The man who stood in front of me was very, very handsome.

He was a head taller than me and had stunning aqua eyes. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Hello Max, how are you." He smile was diamond white. He pulled me into a loose hug, which I accepted. I felt like melted into him. "Nice to meet you, oh and I am good." He had already purchased the tickets. We walked into the theater hold hands that seemed to fit perfectly together.

The movie itself was pretty bad. It was about a vampire and a mermaid that fell in love and in the end they both died. Yep, fun right? Most of the time I was focused on my companion's deep breathing and warm arm around my head and shoulders. He walked me to my car and I thanked him for the great night.

We went out a few more times but this date I was excited for. We were going to my favorite Italian place. He picked me up a block from the front gate of my neighborhood. On the way there we talked about my childhood. My family struggled after my father ( he was a scientist and died on the job) died. After we won the lottery our lives have been perfect. We talked about my mom. She didn't exactly know about Dylan and I dating she just thought I was going to a lot of outings with my friends.

We arrived to the restaurant. I was wearing a red flowing silk gown that almost touched the ground. He opened the door for me. I smiled at him. We ate in peace, Dylan brought fruit punch in a bottle. I felt so fancy. After dinner Dylan led me to the car. Once we sat down Dylan turned the radio to smooth jazz. I was really drowsy, it was problay from my vollyball game that afternoon. I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and in case you didn't figure it out max is Hawk_971. :) I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I have five reviews. I wrote this at like 3:00 am so if there are some spelling and grammar errors I am sorry. I am looking for a beta tester so if you would like to beta for me just pm me. remember 5 reviews is an update. ~charm **


End file.
